Stray
by Whistle Mist
Summary: They just had to catch him. That's all they had to do. However how can you catch a Stray Robin when he knows all you secrets and all your tricks?
1. Chapter 1

The portal opened and out jumped a figure that seemed confused before darting away into the Gotham City.

The strange thing was… he knew who to get around Oracle's cameras.

* * *

"Have you've found him yet?" Nightwing asked walking into the computer room.

"Nothing but a few glimpse of him."

"So our run away is male?"

Nodding Oracle pulled up some pictures. Bad looking ones that were blurred and nothing like the ones she normally gets. Frowning he looked at her wondering why she had cleared them up or anything and she returned the glare.

"Don't you dare. I swear he's messing with my cameras. It's like… like he knows where all of them are. Every single one of them."

"How is that possible?"

"I wish I knew."

They looked at the picture. A male maybe in his mid teens, black hair that framed the large black goggles he was wearing, black suit, black boots, gloves with sharp claws, something that looked really similar to the Bat Family's utility belts, a belt that seemed to hug the hips and would look comfortable if it didn't have a bunch of little three inch knives going around it.

"That's not all. He disabled the alarm system to the Wayne Enterprises Labs last night."

"What?! What did he take?"

"He took copies of all the files of every single detailed file to when people checked in and out. I mean he even took copies of the security guards standing outside."

"Strange. Anything else?"

"There are a few break ins here and there but it looked like the same person. He only takes copies of things and than vanishes for a day before returning."

"We need to find out what he wants and why he's here."

* * *

Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse all ran to STAR labs when the alarm had gone off. They had expected to see the Rouges but they found a person sitting there in front of the main computer sitting there legs crossed hands holding onto his ankles watching a download humming a little.

"Well, what do we have here?" Flash grinned. "A new Rouge?"

The humming stopped and the person glanced over at them before going back to the screen humming again as if they didn't exist or that they had come to stop him. The computer pinged and the kid pulled out a flash drive that looked like a normal drive and he placed it between his teeth and as if defying gravitating flipped out of the chair backwards landing without a sound and turned around eyes closed but his goggles had been pulled down.

"What the- ROBIN?!" Impulse gasped.

Before they could say anything the Robin look alike opened his eyes and the eyes where glowing silver pupils. The pupils where catlike and they dilated too as the look alike smiled and raised his hand waving before he suddenly through smoke bombs.

Knock out gas. The Flash crew could would wake up three minutes later (Wally five) and the person would be gone.

But he left something behind and Flash was sure that Batman would be very interested in the Batrang.

Batman found it very interesting.

* * *

But what the Bat family found more interesting was when another portal opened and out stepped another version of Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin.

They looked around for a few moments before separating as they started a search through out the city as the Bat Family watched them. Damian made a jab at Tim at how Red Robin was not present but they saw that the three had somehow and rather quickly found the same person who had been somehow had been able to avoid everyone and hide and began to pursue the teen as they hopped over the rooftops.

It was than they noticed that whatever timeline the others where from must have been a few years into the future because Robin was almost as tall as the thief. Which was managing to escape them by mere inches much to the obvious displeasure of Red Hood who was yelling 'Be still damn it!' or 'What the hell Wing Grab him!'

'Why don't you get him? Your closer.'

'Stop your fighting or we'll lose him again!'

They managed to corner the other and when the thief looked like he was cornered he hissed at them and took out a few knives.

Everyone was watching as the three Bats surrounded ready to bring him down but what the they didn't expect to hear the words came out of Red Hood's mouth.

_"Come on, Tim, let's go home."_

* * *

**Saw a picture of Catlad Tim and that fans call him Stray. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost forgot. I don't own anything. **

* * *

Stray landed on a rooftop before looking around.

A moment before he had been fighting Nightwing, Red Bat and Robin next to a testing portal when he had been knocked back into a blinding light and a sensation of prickles as if his body had fallen asleep before he ended up here.

It was easy to figure out this was an alternate demention. Jumping into a blind soot he wondered if there was an Oracle. Using his hologram computer he easily scrambled them and made his way around searching for a place to hide. Most likely there would be some Robin's nests that had food and water. He found one disabling the security before taking the food, water, tools, a laptop that was sitting there. He disposed of the bugs before leaving to find a place to stay.

A very high end hotel kindly (and unknowningly) had a guest staying in one of their suits for a couple of days before Stray left to break into Wayne Enterprises copy all the files and hiding them away in a nice little place he found.

After that more places were broken in and copies of all their files stolen and hidden in an unknown spot. Stray was happy that his new collection was growing once again. Laying the flash drive next to it fellow drives he stood up.

Next stop STAR Labs.

The break in was simple. Breaking into the database child's play. So as the files copied themselves Stay hummed waiting when he heard someone talk. Glancing over Stray choose to ignore the Speedsters going back to humming before taking the drive and flipping graceful into the air. Opening his eyes Stray smiled.

Three speedsters?

This amused Stray because that would mean that Barry Allen was still alive in this world. However he had other plans tonight so after Impulse's shocked words he released the knock out gas using his Bat breather to keep from inhaling.

Once they lay on the floor Stray wondered over taking their energy snacks just in case before running off before they could follow.

Once back at his hiding spot dropping the snacks into place before covering it up.

It was than that he noticed that he was missing the Batrang.

Hissing Stray left his hidden treasures to find a new place to hide.

* * *

It took two weeks for them to show up.

To be honest it amused Stray that it took them so long but he saw the portal open and watched as they stepped through.

As they searched for him Stray couldn't contain himself. With this world it was fun not get caought and to piss off the heroes but this was his chasers. His brothers. Ex Brothers actually and the chance to bother them was just to good to let it slide.

So he let them see him and the chase once again began.

They almost had him a few times but only because Stray was mocking them but being almost in reach.

Too much fun because they put him in a cornor.

Red Bat got closer fists raised in case of an attack. "Come on, Tim, let's go home."

Never.

Stray got into a fighting stance hissing.

They all attacked at once and Stray with a twist and the defiance of the laws of gravity got in pretty good blocks and manage to hit the oldest back making a path to run past them with Robin right behind him.

"Idiots!" Robin yelled giving chase. "Stray!"

Over the rooftops they went in an interesting game of Cat vs Bat.

* * *

Oracle's cameras kept a clear view if the four as they fought. The Thief or now known as Stray as the other Nightwing, Red Hood (Bat) and Robin called him, was leaping over a tall building Stray free fell the other three right after him.

They fired lines at Stray but just as the lines went to wrap around him was when he seemed to snap into another person twisting so fast the the ropes where soon shreds and Stray waved at them a opened mouth smile on his lips two pointing teeth viable before he threw actual bombs at them.

They used the side of the building to get away from the kill of them and clearly this wasn't the first time they had this sort of fight.

However when the smoked vanished Stray was no where to be found.

_"Damn it!"_ Robin screamed punching some bricks off.

_"This isn't good."_ Red Bat said. _"How much longer?"_

Nightwing looked at a watch he was wearing. _"Twenty two days. After that it's over."_

_"And Stray is the only one who can stop it." _Robin grumbled crossing his arms.

"What is it?" Oracle asked as she watched the other Bats on screen.

"And why do they need him within twenty two days?" Tim pondered.

Bruce watched the screen as the three started to take off. "Bring them in."

* * *

**To RedHoodLover: Yes, it willed be contiuned :) **

**To Glimare: Sorry, I'm going to slow it down a bit lol**

**To Dextra2: Thanks**

**To Nyx811: The update is here**


End file.
